Secret Arrancar
by Prelude-to-Heartbreak
Summary: Discontinued
1. Chapter 1

_I really need to learn to finish stories before I start a new one… but I had another idea that would just not leave me alone!_

_Btw… The events are basically the same up until Kenpachi fights Nnoitra in Los Noches. If anything significant is different then it will be mentioned._

_Disclaimer: If I really did own Bleach, it would have gone much differently. And I wouldn't be writing fanfiction…. So no… Shinigami does not own Bleach_

_Also… there will be some minor yaoi... don't like it? Too bad, it's my story. Don't bother flaming!_

**Chapter 1**

Ichigo sat in the middle of the glowing orange healing shield that Inoue had erected around him. He sat there keeping an eye on Kenpachi's fight. Glancing briefly at the shield, he idly thought of how he was still amazed at Inoue's abilities. With the shield, coupled with his already fast healing rate, he could feel that his strength was almost back to normal.

He stretched out his arm, testing the healing status of his cracked bones and torn muscles. It was not bad really. It was still slightly sore, but he wasn't in any major pain anymore. He heard a soft noise and frowned. He turned to glance at the battered form of Grimmjaw lying nearby. He could still feel a slight flicker of Reiatsu so the overgrown blue cat wasn't dead yet.

"Inoue."

"What is it, Kurosaki-kun?"

"Heal Grimmjaw, too."

"Kurosaki-kun?"

"It was because of him that Ulquoirra didn't kill me permanently, right? Return the favor."

Inoue hesitated before expanding the power's field to encompass Grimmjaw as well. Ichigo stood and made his way over to Grimmjaw so Inoue could reduce the field to make it easier on herself. Ichigo sat down next to the Espada, sparing only a glance at the Arrancar's stirring. Ichigo, instead, turned his attention back to Kenpachi's battle, studying the Shinigami's skill and ability.

Gradually, there was a groan next to him and Grimmjaw sat up. "Remind me to beat Hole-face's ass later. That there was unnecessary violence.

Ichigo snorted, but otherwise ignored him. Grimmjaw scowled. "Oi, teme! Ya listenin' ta me, berry-chan?!"

Ichigo growled and turned his head to glare at the Espada. He opened his mouth to retort, but was interrupted by the appearance of a large Reiatsu.

The two immediately quieted and stood up. Grimmjaw stretched out sore, but mostly healed muscles and limbs. Inoue let her field collapse and her hairpins to return. Kenpachi and Nnoitra halted in their fighting. The other Shinigami, as well as Ishida and Chad, suddenly appeared in the room as well, having used Shunpo. All the Shinigami had their hands on the hilt of their Zanpaktou. Ishida had his bow ready, and Chad had formed the armour over his arms.

The Reiatsu grew slightly before Aizen appeared out of a Garganta that Ulquoirra had opened. The Shinigami immediately tightened their grips and fell into defensive stances. Everyone was silent and still for several long minutes. Aizen stood before the tense Shinigami with an arrogant smirk.

Renji, running out of patience and mostly healed from his encounter with Aporro, rushed at Aizen, Zabimaru raised. "Teme! This is all your fault!"

Aizen didn't move. Ichigo watched the scene, tense. But then, the brown haired man's eyes suddenly flickered over to glance at Ichigo. A grin spread over his face for a second before he disappeared. When he reappeared, he was blocking Renji's attack against Aizen. The predatory grin was still upon his face.

Renji jumped back. "Ichigo! What are you doing!?"

Ichigo didn't say anything, still standing between the Shinigami and Aizen. Renji scowled at Ichigo, though he looked extremely confused. "What are you doing, Ichigo? Get out of the way!"

"No. You can't attack him."

Rukia stepped forward. "Ichigo's right, Renji. He's stopping you from attacking Aizen because you wouldn't stand a chance against the traitor. Right, Ichigo?"

Grimmjaw laughed and Aizen's smirk noticeably widened. Ichigo hoisted his zanpaktou onto his shoulder. "Heh. You misunderstand, _Shinigami_. If you want to attack Aizen-sama, you'll have to go through me first."

There was a ripple of surprise through the Shinigami. Even Byakuya was hard pressed to keep up his stoic mask completely. Rukia gave Ichigo a wild look. "You're a traitor?! When did you go over to his side?!"

Ichigo's grin only widened (A/n: think of Shirosaki). Aizen, though, was the one who spoke. "Ichigo was never on your side. Show them, Ichigo. You have permission to remove the illusion."

The orange haired boy sheathed his Zanpaktou and pulled a chain from out of his Shihakushou. Smirking at the Shinigami, he snapped the chain, removing it from around his neck.

Reiatsu billowed outwards, raising a large cloud of dust. Ichigo's Shinigami Reiatsu abruptly disappeared completely and the sickly feeling of Hollow Reiatsu exploded out. The air was extremely heavy with the massive power for several moments before it fell to a manageable level, tightly contained.

Slowly, the dust cleared. The Shinigami were anxious and their postures tense. However, before Ichigo reappeared, Grimmjaw's Reiatsu exploded outwards before he tightly reined it in, though it was noticeably more powerful.

When the dust finally settled, Rukia and Inoue could not hold back gasps. The others, too, could not prevent noises of surprise from escaping, though some were able to hold more control over their reactions.

The sight before them was that of Grimmjaw and Ichigo standing side by side, but it was Ichigo's new appearance that had caused the reactions. A gleaming white mask adorned his left jaw. It was similar to Grimmjaw's though on the opposite side of his face. A hole, similar in size to Grimmjaw's, went through Ichigo's stomach. His clothes, too, had changed. He wore what Grimmjaw wore, a Hakama and open jacket. His zanpaktou, now appearing as a regular sized katana, was tucked into his obi at his side. It was similar to Grimmjaw's, though instead of blue wrappings on the hilt it had orange.

The two appeared almost as twins, standing at the same height and similar body structures. Only their facial structures and hair colouring distinguished them apart. They even had similar grins upon their faces, arrogant and predatory.

Inoue stammered out, "Ku-Kurosaki-kun?

The boy turned his attention to the orange haired girl. He smirked. "I may be Kurosaki Ichigo, but I'm not who you thought I was, as cliché as that sounds." Grimmjaw snorted and Ichigo whacked him upside the head. "Shut it, ya overgrown cat."

"Oi! If I'm an overgrown cat than you are, too!"

Ichigo glared at him. Aizen stepped forward. "Enough. I believe our guests want an explanation."

Ichigo looked over at the still tense intruders and smirked. "I never was a Shinigami. I've always been a hollow. I became an arrancar the same time as Grimm. You could say that we are twins or brothers, though not quite. We were both panther type adjuchas-class menos, only our colouring set us apart from each other."

Rukia interrupted. "That's impossible! What about all our memories of you."

Grimmjaw was the one who gave a short laugh and replied. "Although he's annoying, Aporro really is a good scientist. All those memories? Fabricated."

Renji scowled. "Yeah right, something of that scale? The whole of Soul Society and Karakura Town? Not possible."

Ichigo grinned. "Oh, it's very true. I didn't actually meet all of you until not long after Aizen-sama got the Hougyoku, and Grimm and I became Arrancar. Aporro developed a nifty little device for me that made me appear as a Shinigami, though he made it more like a Vaizard's in case some of my Reiatsu managed to escape."

"But why?"

"That should be obvious, baka. Aizen-sama gave me a special mission to spy on Soul Society."

"But you were never in Soul Society if you didn't actually appear until after Aizen stole the Hougyoku!"

Ichigo snorted. "You're forgetting I'm an arrancar. I can mask my Reiatsu and use a garganta. Though Aizen-sama knew the inner workings of Soul Society, he still needed someone to spy on decisions made after he had left. That's where I came in."

Several of the Taichou looked furious in their own ways. Ichigo gave another grin. "That's right. He knows all about your little plan to switch out Karakura Town. And guess what? You're all trapped here now."

Ichigo turned his head towards Aizen. "Do Grimm and I get to play with all the Taichou, Aizen-sama?"

Aizen raised an eyebrow. "The lower levels will have fun in the real Karakura Town for now. I need my top ranked to battle all the other Taichou."

Rukia frowned. "What do you mean top ranked?"

Ichigo and Grimmjaw gave identical smirks. Ichigo spoke first. "Oh where are our manners? We didn't introduce ourselves. I am Kurosaki Ichigo."

Grimmjaw draped an arm over Ichigo's shoulders. "I'm Grimmjaw Jeagerjaques."

The two arrancar spoke the next sentence in unison. "Primera Espada."

BBB

_Beginning is kinda short, but what do you think of my idea? Oh, and don't worry… I'll explain things a little better in the next chapter._

_That review button is starving! Feed it, please? It'll beg!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Working on chapter 2! I really should go work on my other stories… I really should. Ah well…_

_Thanks for all the reviews!_

_Disclaimer: Not mine…_

_**PLEASE READ:**__** Originally I was going to have this as a GrimmIchi pairing… but I realized that people are seeing them more as twins/brothers in this story. So instead I'm going to change it to a different pairing. I won't tell you what it is yet, but I'm gunna set up a poll. Tell me in reviews whether you want Ichigo to be with Grimmjow or someone else!**_

_**And for all you who fear that Yaoi will over run the story... it won't. It will only be in the back ground really and isn't the main plot of the story. Though, I may have a little fun with it… we'll see!**_

**Chapter 2**

"Primera Espada."

Orihime just couldn't believe it. Her friend… Her _crush_... It was all lies. Not only that, but he was one of the strongest of the enemy. Her hands were covering her mouth, her eyes were wide, and she could not stop shaking. "Ku-Kurosaki-kun…"

Kenpachi interrupted her thoughts. "Che. So, our fight was a fake memory you planted?" He had an angry scowl on his face.

Rukia frowned. "How did Aizen get the Hougyoku, then?"

Aizen gave his cold, manipulative smile. "Ichigo-kun was never there. The intruders still entered Seireitei, but without the presence of Ichigo-kun. Ukitake-taichou and Kyouraku-taichou arrived just in time to save you, Rukia-chan."

"But why was I being executed in the first place if I had never met Ichigo?"

"You were injured, Rukia-chan, so you stayed in the real world and became friends with the humans there. You had failed to contact Soul Society and you were brought back because of that. I saw to it that there was your execution. Your execution failed, but at least I still obtained the Hougyoku."

Hanatarou had been watching Ichigo and Grimmjow silently. Something was bothering him. Finally, he stammered out, interrupting, "T-Two Primera Espada. Shouldn't only one be the Primera Espada?"

Grimmjow shrugged. "We are so evenly matched that it doesn't matter. Besides, we make a great team, always have."

Renji yelled. "Eh? But what about those fights?!"

Ichigo snorted. "We may be evenly matched, but that's what makes fighting fun. And before you make some stupid comment on how we almost killed each other several times, let me remind you that we are Hollow. Near death encounters are exhilarating!"

Mayuri-Taichou took the uncomfortable pause as a chance to speak up. He had an inquisitive look on his face. "I'm interested in this device you spoke of. Planting false memories on such a wide scale, it should be impossible."

Aizen, who had been silent until now, basking in the sense of despair and betrayal that emanated from many of the Shinigami, decided he was the one who was going to explain. "Anyone who saw Ichigo has some sort of memory implanted. It was either many "memories" of him or something small, like just having seen him from a distance. Still, there was the problem of those who didn't meet Ichigo. That problem was fixed by Ichigo slipping into Soul Society and releasing a small bomb-like device. Then, any mention of his name would trigger the implantation of false memories. It was difficult work, but it was well worth it. You may think it was such an extreme to go to for only a spy for such a short time, but nothing I do is for nothing."

He turned and started walking away. Ulquoirra opened a Garganta, where Aizen stepped inside. He paused and turned towards the Shinigami. "Why don't you fill in our guests?"

Grimmjow and Ichigo now looked bored. Ichigo stuffed his hands into the slits on the side of his hakama. "Let's get this over with, Grimm. I want to join the party."

Renji narrowed his eyes and clutched at Zabimaru's hilt. "What are you talking about, teme?"

Grimm leaned against Ichigo heavily, earning him a glare. The blue haired arrancar ignored him and answered Renji in a bored tone of voice. "We are supposed to tell ya what is happenin' in the real world while you are stuck here."

"You said that before. What do you mean by 'stuck here'?"

"Ya know tha' lovely little Garganta that ya all came through tah get here? We closed it. Shinigami cannot open Garganta and we are not about tah let ya all go right now."

"Nani?! But Urahara opened it!"

"Ba-ka. Ichigo was there. He let Urahara open it… even helped 'im open it. Not tha' he knows tha', o' course.

"Teme! What's going on!?"

"Che. How did ya deal with th'm all, Berry-chan?"

"Call me that again and I'll leave you behind to explain."

"Heh… ya know ya like it, _berry-chan_."

Ichigo growled and aimed a cero at Grimmjow's head before turning his attention back to the group of intruders. "Now, as I was saying before I was interrupted by fuzz ball here, you all are stuck here in Hueco Mundo. As some of you may or may not know, Aizen-sama was planning on attacking Karakura Town. However, Soul Society managed to figure out his plans. So, Yamamoto ordered one Urahara Kisuke to build a device to switch the real Karakura Town with a replica. Aizen-sama knows this, thanks to me, but has still decided to attack in the real world."

"Dunno what he's thinkin', but it's no' like we can do anythin' about it."

"Shut it, Grimm."

"Well, it's the truth!"

"Hai, Hai… but you're interrupting."

Grimmjow snorted and leaned on Ichigo once again. "Whatever. Continue on then, _your royal highness._"

Ichigo snorted and then proceeded to ignore him. "Now, while Grimm and I go have fun at the party, the rest of you are going to be here and unable to go help your friends. Might as well make yourself at home, you're not getting out no matter how hard you try."

Grimmjow opened a Garganta and the pair turned their backs on the intruders, preparing to leave. Stepping into the Garganta, they turned back. Ichigo gave a feral grin towards Inoue. "Before we leave, Orihime-chan, you must know that you make an excellent hostage. Your only interest from Aizen-sama was that the top brass in Soul Society would be worried about his access to your powers. They would send a group after you, most likely Taichou. This would effectively divide the Shinigami forces. It worked all according to plan. You should be so proud!"

With that final sentence, the Garganta closed, cutting off the Espada from view.

Orihime immediately fell to her knees, sobbing. Rukia was immediately at her side, arms wrapped comforting around her, though Orihime could feel her trembling.

Sado was as quiet as he usually was, though one could see the pain that the young man was in. Ishida, too, was silent. There was, however, a hard glint in his eyes, and an aura of grim determination and fury. Renji had forcibly sheathed Zabimaru and was extremely vocal in his anger. "…that little bastard! I otta…!!!"

The other fukutaichou were not quite sure what to think, having never really personally meet Ichigo to get to know him well. Or, at least according to their memory that is.

Most of the group was actively avoiding Kenpachi, who was radiating Reiatsu. It seemed he was extremely livid over the fact that his fight with Ichigo wasn't real. Mayuri was just irritated that his memory had been tampered with without his knowing.

Hanatarou appeared heartbroken. His hero, the person who helped make him braver, wasn't even real. He had his arms wrapped around his upper body and was shaking, but he refused to cry.

Byakuya was as emotionless as ever, no one could really tell what was going on through the man's head. However, he did seem to have an even frostier aura around him, possibly from the thought of another traitor.

The tension in the air was enormous and it was only building. The Shinigami were trapped and could only wait for their fate at Aizen's hand.

-Karakura Town-

A Garganta opened in the sky and Ichigo and Grimmjow stepped through. Pausing to evaluate the situation, they took note that the Soutaichou had surrounded Aizen, Gin, and Tousen with a sphere of fire.

Grimmjow decided, that since their leader was occupied for the moment, he would take over. "Well, well. If it isn't a group of Shinigami who think they can stop a powerful group of Arrancar, Espada no less."

Ichigo chuckled. "Now, Grimm, they believe themselves much stronger than us. Let them have their little fantasies. We have a job to do."

Ichigo grinned towards the confused bunch of Shinigami. "Now, as much as I would love to give you an explanation, I have no time for that. I'm sure that your comrades, currently trapped in Hueco Mundo would love to tell you the entire tale. That is, of course, if Aizen-sama lets them leave alive. You never know with the way that man thinks."

Grimmjow chuckled and spoke. "I suppose the firs' thing 'e would have us do would be tah order us tah tear down those pillars. With th'm gone, the real Karakura town returns. Am I right?"

The Taichou tensed minutely and Grimmjow laughed manically in success. Ichigo grinned and snapped his fingers. Five arrancar appeared kneeling behind him, waiting for orders. Ichigo spoke in a calm, commanding voice. "Yu, Etsumi, Shiori, Hiro. Have yourselves a little fun. And I shouldn't have to remind you to watch for any guardians that will most likely be guarding those pillars."

The four fraccion answered confidently. "Hai, Ichigo-sama!" Standing, they flashed grins at the Taichou that stood before their master. The next moment they were gone, having used Sonido.

Ichigo chuckled. "Now, then, shall we wait and see the fate of your guards and my fraccion? Or do you want to fight us now. Some of us Espada are quite eager to battle, myself included. Bloodlust surges through our veins, eager for a fight." He paused, looking mockingly thoughtful. "How about you, Grimm? What do you think?"

"I thin' they are takin' it unusually calm."

Ichigo snorted. "You call that calm? You seriously need to rethink your vocabulary!"

That was true. When Ichigo had first appeared as he did now, all the Taichou and their fukutaichou were struck speechless. Now, many of them looked determined and stony from another perceived betrayal. A few were even quivering in their desire to do some damage. Zanpakutou were held tightly in their owners' hands, waiting to be unsheathed.

Ichigo practically shivered in delight. Why didn't Aizen let him play with them earlier? He would have so much fun! But for now… Ichigo averted his eyes from the Shinigami group. His vision swept the area, inspecting the progress of his fraccion. Yu was fighting against the fukutaichou of the 9th Division, Hisagi Shuuhei if he remembered correctly. Shiori was fighting against the fukutaichou of the 3rd Division, Izuru Kira. Etsumi was against what's-his-face from the 11th Division. Well, whoever the peacock guy was. And, finally, it was Hiro who fought against the crazy Ikkaku. His smile went unnoticed by all but Grimmjow. His little fraccion were doing well so far.

Grimmjow was in a grand mood. He got to be side-by-side with Ichigo again, lust for blood and battle was flowing through his veins, and their opponents were powerful Shinigami. He wanted to play! Ichigo, too, wanted to play, he could tell. The other Arrancar was practically quivering in anticipation. The two of them hadn't had a good fight together in a long while. He couldn't wait!

-End Chapter-

_Oopsie… this chapter took me longer to type than I planned on. I'm sorry! I really did hope to have it posted a few days ago! Forgive me!!_

_Uh-oh… the poor review button is starving again! It's practically bony! Feed it, please?_

_**oh, and don't forget the poll!**_


End file.
